


Again?

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton didn't think the freezing cold of Snowdin would render him entirely immobile and in dire need of help.</p><p>That doesn't mean it didn't happen, and in turn give a dashing skeleton the chance to be a hero, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

This was annoying- no, this was tragic!

He was famous!

Ugh!

He leaned on the wooden wall of the home he had stopped at, the closest standing structure that wasn’t covered in snow. The inn was, what, half a block away? And here he was locking up and on the verge of shutting down!

“Stupid snow, stupid Snowdin, stupid stupid stupid!” His hands rose up in anger before they fell hard against the wall. “Meeeeee.” He cried dramatically, loud and as ‘damsel in distress’ like as ever. When he tried to lift his arms again the he was barely able to flex his hand. “Oh no…. no-!” Real, less diva like worry came over his frame. He was really locking up! He would really shut down if he stayed like this!

People within a ten mile radius could hear him- particularly the occupants of the home he was trying so hard to move from.

The door next to Mettaton opened and out came- the Great Papyrus! Bound by ethics and law to help anyone (well, all those he could possibly help) in need! “Oh my gosh are you okay?! What are you doing here?!”

“I came for a dvd signinggggg.” The star cried. “I was supposed to be here to do a meet and greet tomorrow but my servos are locking up and- ahhhhh! I can’t move!” Back to damsel lightning fast.

Wow- that was- Mettaton! Tv personality, cool dude, celebrity, Mettaton!  "So- wait- you’re Mettaton! Oh my gosh come in please, we gotta get you warm!“ With that being said Papyrus led him in the house, holding onto him tight so he didn’t fall.

Mettaton had no choice but to lean on him and stumble in. "This is disgraceful… My legs barely work!” He pouted kinda hecka adorably. Which Papyrus noticed. And found, in fact, very cute.

Once he was sat down, Papyrus took a seat next to him. “Well they will soon! And if they do not then we can call Dr. Alphys!”

Mettaton sighed. “Thank you darling, you’re too kind to me.” He rolled his shoulders. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come to my rescue.”

“Well I did!” Papyrus smiled, well, smiled bigger than before. He had really done something great! “Is there anything you need?”

“No, no, I think this temperature is just fine for my circuits.” He clenched and unclenched his hands- lifted his arms. “There- oh, thank goodness.” He smiled sweetly and looked to Papyrus. “Do you need anything, dear? I return favors~”

Papyrus was so terribly innocent. “Oh I don’t need anything~! Doing the right thing is all the reward I, the Great Papyrus, needs!” Which made Mettaton grin just deviously.

“Awe, Papyrus is it? Aren’t you cuuute~” Mettaton ran a finger down the chest plate Papyrus wore. “But there must be something in this itty bitty world of ours that you want?”

“U-u-h well there’s-er, no- no! nothing!” He blushed ethereally.

Mettatons hand only stopped at the bone of Papyrus’s upper thigh. "Ya sure, sugar~?”

Papyrus’s gulped, if a skeleton could do so. “Ummm, w-well maybe there might be o-one thing…”

“Mhm~?”

“C-could we umm….f-f” Ok- despite the fact Papyrus had recently accidentally stumbled on some adult programming one late night, that wasn’t a word he felt comfortable saying! “-screw around?”

“Absolutely, gorgeous.” He didn’t miss a beat before he leaned up and kissed the skeleton, of all the things he was confident about- this was number one. Not only was he saved, but he might be getting lucky? Snowdin might not be as bad as he had thought.

Papyrus kissed back, well as much as he could being without lips. He broke the kiss in a bit of panic. “But, wait- my brother could come home at any moment! What if he sees us?!”

“What if?” He had a brother? Sounds fun. “Doesn’t that make it more… thrilling?”

“W-well.” Papyrus looked to the side nervously. “I-I guess so.”

“So there’s no problem then?” He kissed Papyrus’s neck bones and slid his hand up under the chestplate.

“Oh-“ Papyrus was a blushing and moaning mess in no time flat. “Aaahh!”

“Now I’ve never been with a skeleton.” A lizard, a werewolf, a ghost or two- but not a Skeleton. “Mind telling me what you like?”

“I imagine that I would enjoy- ug- is it, ‘topping’?”

“You’ve never done this before?”

“No not really, most monsters don’t think they can have s-se- er, do this with a skelly.”

Mettaton giggled, he was so cute? This was outrageously adorable. “People aren’t creative enough- however…” He rubbed the top of papyrus’s hip through his clothes. “How exactly does it work?”

Papyrus moaned a little bit. “W-well it’s not just that, I don’t think.” He slid his shorts (would those be considered shorts?) down, and as his right eye filled with an odd Orange, an ectoplasmic… well, cock appeared. “Some people don’t know I can do that.”

“Oh! That’s quite interesting!” He smiled and nipped at Papyrus’s shoulder. "Wanna know something most people don’t about yours truly?”

“Y-yes, absolutely!”

"Well, I hope you’re not off put but-” Rather than removing it, he ripped the black latex covering his hips. Which was on its own was intensely seductive. “I was built like a female from the hips down.” He- was not lying, that was for sure. “My body’s designer is a lesbian- so big shocker, I know.”

“Wait…but Alphys mad- OH MY GOD!”

“Err- she’s dating Undyne, darling?“

"I know! You reminded me how cute they are!”

Mettaton couldn’t help but grin again, but he also… wanted this. "Papyrus darling, were about to have sex.” He reminded him almost brashly.

“Right! Right sorry Mettaton!”

“It’s ok, don’t worry~” He leaned back, head resting on the arm of the couch. “Why don’t we get started, hmm?”

“R-right, okay.” He got on top of Mettaton, hands on either side of the bot’s head. ”I- must inform you of something!“

“Hmm?”

“I have no idea what I am doing!”

"Well darling.” Mettaton rolled his eyes playfully and snaked his hand down between them. He pressed into himself momentarily before sliding out again. “Don’t want either of us hurting ourselves, now do we?” He rubbed papyrus’s cock with the slick on his fingers. “But after this you simply- put it in~ And move. It’s wonderful, beauty, and simple enough.”

“Oh okay!” He said with a smile and pushed his cock into Mettaton.

Mettaton hummed pleasurably before turning that dial on his chest- then his hips rolled and he moaned verbally. “Ohhh, Papyrussss.”

“What was that?” Papyrus questioned, almost confused.

“Turned my sensativity up, that’s what this little knob does.” He tapped the pink circle on his chest.

“That’s really cool~!”

“It’s a secret, ok?” He kissed him again and slid Papyrus’s hand onto the knob. “Only me and you get to play with it.”

Papyrus chuckled and nodded. “Okay~!”

“And darling, feel free to play with it~” He smiled seductively, squeezing Papyrus’s hips with his legs.

Papyrus blushed brightly and decided to turn the dial all the way up. He needed to see what happened- after all!

Mettaton’s eyes went wide and he grabbed onto Papyrus tight, burying his face in the others chest. “OHHHHHHHHHHHH!~” He yelled. Loud. Thank god Sans wasn’t home.

“Was that too much!? Did I hurt you!?”

"Move…. Your hips.” He panted, stern but not angry. Needy. He was begging.

Papyrus just nodded and started moving his hips back and forth. “But- are you alright, Mettaton?”

“Knob- down-“ He gasped out, as though it was all he could say.

Papyrus swiftly did so, about half way to where it had been set. “Mhhh. You just made me- hah, cum, sweetheart, It felt too good to talk right~” He hummed gently, turning the knob down back to where it had been.

“Oh I’m sorry!”

“For making me feel good? Do you know what an orgasm is?”

“No?”

“Oh darling! It’s amazing- I mean-” He rutted their hips together. “Doesn’t this feel good?”

Papyrus’s shook a bit. “Y-yeah~”

“Well if you keep doing it then it will all culminate in a wonderful rush of energy- ahh, it feels amazing, just keep pursuing the pleasure and you’ll get there~”

“Okay!” Papyrus said energetically, he started a fast pace and kept it almost mechanically well.

Mettaton hugged him and smiled. “You’re such a sweet little thing, you know that?”

“I try to be!”

“It’s nice to be with someone as absolutely precious as you~”

"It’s nice to b-be with someone who’s as beautiful and nice as you!” He was finally starting to sputter, good- that’s where Mettaton wanted him.

Mettaton laughed breathily- he was indeed aware of public opinion. Not many would call him ‘nice’. This was so sentimental- he hadn’t done something like this emotionally in… had he ever? “Are you close darling? How do you feel~?”

“I-I feel like i-i’m about to b-burst~!”

“Then go harder~” He whispered sexually to the side of the others head.

Papyrus did as told- oh, very well, and eventually he gasped harshly, unable to continue like before. He came into Mettaton hard enough to collapse on him when it was over. “W-“ He took a breath. “What was that?!”

“An orgasm beauty~”

“That was amazing!” Papyrus said cheerily. “Can we do that again!?”

“Haha, we can do it any time, lover.” Mettaton kissed Papyrus one more time. This wasn’t a one night stand, then? He actually looked forwards to where this little fling might go.


End file.
